Life in Dauntless
by rosierocks46
Summary: Tris and Four are in love and both training the new initiates. The new initiates are getting on Fours bad side because they are hitting on Tris. Eric, Peter and Al are all causing trouble. Truth or Dare nights!
1. Chapter 1

The ringing of my alarm wakes me up, Tobias never seems to hear it. I turn around to face him, I kiss him on his forehead, his eyes slowly open, his beautiful eyes.

"God, I love waking up to your face everyday" Tobias smiles.

"I love it when you sleep shirtless" I laugh, Tobias laughs too and we start to make out in bed until Uriah and Zeke storms in.

"Woah! Sorry to interrupt" Zeke laughs.

I hide under the sheets embarrassed.

"Yeah, well we just came to remind you, that since it is your job to train the new transfer initiates, you have to be there on time! Uriah laughs.

I hear a door shut and Uriah and Zekes laughs fading. Tobias gives me the all clear so I hop up and get ready. I put on loads of make up to make me look dauntless, sexy and to make me look a tad scarier to the I initiates. When I am done I come out and Tobias's jaw drops.

"Hot enough? Your going to make every initiate drool!" Tobias states.

"Yeah but your the only one that I love" I smile.

Tobias smiles and laughs then we leave and head to the net, ready standing for the first jumper. We here the first jumpers scream echo. A boy, from Candor. I pull the net down and help him out.

"What your name?" I ask in my Instructor Six voice.

"Wren" he says, still in shock.

"FIRST JUMPER WREN!" I shout and everyone cheers.

Overall we have twelve transfers, seven Candor and five Erudite.

"Welcome to Dauntless, transfers will be with me and Six, I'm Four and Dauntless born will go with Christina and Uriah" Four instructs.

The dauntless born leave but Tobias and I stay here.

"Any questions?" I ask.

A boy shoots his hand up, a Candor boy.

"Yeah, can we have sex, because Six you are so fine" the Candor boy laughs. Big mistake.

"Why do the Candor always have such big mouths. In dauntless we treat women with respect and we treat them equally! You understand, Candor?" Tobias asks in a deep scary voice, centimetres away from the boys face. He swallows loudly.

"Yes, sir" the boy says scared.

Tobias and I decided before we came that we would keep our relationship a secret to the new initiates, so they find us more scary and intimidating.

Tobias and I then lead all the initiates through dauntless. To the pit, the training room, the bed rooms, then the dining hall.

"Now go eat! Training starts tomorrow morning at 6:00! Be there or be factionless!" Tobias shouts they all run off hungry, Wren squeezes my ass as he runs. Tobias sees and grabs his arm and pushes him into a wall.

"Were you not listening when I said we treat women with respect! Don't touch or stare at six again!" Tobias shouts in his face. Wren runs of, winks at me before he goes. I could've done that myself but Tobias did it before I could, he's very protective of me.

"Told you they'd drool" Tobias says.

I smile.

"I told you, that your the only one I love" I smile.

Tobias looks around then kisses me when no initiates are looking.

"Let's go eat" Tobias says in a hungry voice.


	2. Chapter 2

We go and sit at our table, which consists of, Uriah and Zeke, Uriahs my best friend and Zekes Tobias's, there both known as the hottest brothers in dauntless, which they are. Also at our table are Will, Christina, Marlene and Shauna. I go and sit next to Uriah.

"Hey how were your new initiates?" I ask him.

"Good, boring, half of them aren't gonna last one week in dauntless, how about yours?"

"Two idiots hit on Tris, I scared one of them, threw the other into a wall, all the rest of the boys drooled over her" Tobias explains madly.

"Woah, so Four doesn't like them, well the boys" Zeke laughs.

We all eat and talk about our day.

"Okay so every one, meet at my house, nine o'clock, truth or dare night" Zeke shouts excitedly.

Truth or Dare night is a thing we all do, twice or three times a week. Four and I walk back to our apartment.

"You know I love you right and that your way hotter then those boy initiates" I say to Tobias.

"Why thank you for stating the obvious" Tobias laughs and he throws me on the bed and we make out for a while.

"I got to get ready" I laugh and get out of bed, get my clothes for tonight then go into the bathroom. I put on tight black leather pants and a black singlet, showing my tattoo and some cleavage. I add some makeup, eyeshadow, eye liner and mascara. I walk out of the bathroom and Tobias smirks.

"I would tell you to stop dressing sexy, but your just so sexy" Tobias laughs.

I kiss him passionately on the lips then we head over to Zekes.

When go inside we notice three, uninvited guests sitting down. Tobias pulls me towards him instantly.

"What are they doing here?" Tobias asks Zeke madly.

"I'm sorry, they invited them selves, I couldn't say no" Zeke says feeling horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

I go sit down, Tobias on my right and Uriah on my left. The three of them just stare at me.  
>Al stares at my boobs.<br>Eric stares at me everywhere, making sure Tobias notices that he clearly wants to touch me again.  
>But Peter, he stares at me the worst, it feels as though he is touching me and trying to push me of that cliff all over again.<br>"Let's play" Zeke says awkwardly.  
>"I'll go first" Uriah says "Will truth or dare?"<br>"Truth"  
>"If you weren't dating Christina who would you date?" Uriah asks smiling.<br>"Marlene" Will says quietly, then kisses Christina.  
>"Okay, Tris, truth or dare," Will asks me.<br>"Dare"  
>"Kiss someone on the lips apart from four in this room"<br>I look at Tobias, he doesn't care as long as I kiss Uriah, because he knows he's my best friend and I don't see him in that way. I turn around and kiss Uriah. Everyone woos. Apart from Al, Peter and Eric.  
>"My turn" Al shouts.<br>None of us say anything even though it was meant to be my go.  
>"Peter Candor or dauntless?" Al asks with an evil smile on his face.<br>"Dauntless"  
>"I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven...with Tris" Al laughs.<br>Peter stands up and is about to grab me when Tobias and Uriah throw him back down.  
>"No way in hell is that going to ever happen" Tobias shouts.<br>"I have to do the dare" Peter shouts.  
>I then feel two arms grabbing me and holding me tightly, Eric on one side holding me, Al on the other. I try to get out but they punch me in the stomach every time I do.<br>Tobias turns around and runs to me, but stops as Eric pulls a gun our and points in at my head.  
>"Everyone leave, apart from Zeke, Uriah and Four. Now or I'll blow her head off!" Eric demands.<br>Peter then ties Zeke, Uriah and Tobias to chairs. When he is done, he punches them all in the face.  
>"What do you dicks want?" Zeke says.<br>"Well I would firstly like to thank you for letting us stay for the party" Eric laughs.  
>Zeke looks so upset and disappointed with himself.<br>"Secondly, I would like Tris" Eric smiles, then slides his hand up my legs then under my singlet.  
>"Get off her!" Uriah demands.<br>"What are you gonna do?" Al laughs.  
>Tobias just sits there death staring them all.<br>"Okay, you know the plan, I get her first" Peter smiles, "If anyone needs me I'll be in the bedroom".  
>Peter picks me up about to walk up the stairs.<br>"If you touch her or hurt her Peter, your a dead man" Tobias says.  
>"But how will you kill me if your all ready dead?" Peter laughs.<br>"No! Let go of me!" I shout and jump out of Peters hands. I fall onto the ground about to get up when Al kicks me hard in the stomach five times. Four tries to get out of his chair. Uriah tries too, so does Zeke, but they can't get out and they won't.  
>"Tris! Tris! Tris!" I hear Tobias yell in pain as Peter carries me up the stairs, he then throws me on the bed.<br>"Time for some fun" Peter smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter starts to beat me. A couple punches to the face, kicks to the stomach. He smiles and laughs as he does it.  
>"This is for not being with me!" Peter shouts laughing.<br>He then takes out a knife, he digs the knife into my stomach and starts writing a P, putting the knife into my skin. I can't help but scream, I scream so loud the pain is horrible.

TOBIAS POV  
>I hear tris screaming she only screams when she is really being hurt.<br>"Eric what is he doing to her!" I shout at him.  
>"Hm, I don't know, but it's my turn next" Eric smiles.<br>I then break out of my chair and punch Eric in the face then trip Al and kick him in the stomach. I then undo Uriah and Zeke.  
>"Make sure these to don't move!" I instruct them.<br>I run up the stairs and open the door, Peter is on top of tris kissing her, I also see blood, tris is passed out. I run and throw Peter into the wall and kick him at least ten times so he's fully unconscious. I go over and see tris, bruised, blood coming from her stomach. Peter had cut the letter P into her stomach, blood was everywhere. I run and hold her in my arms.  
>"Tris, Tris! Wake up!" I shout, "Uriah! Zeke! Take her to the infirmary now"<br>They pick her up, Uriah scared, his best friend hurt, blood everywhere. When they leave I then get Peter, Eric and Al and tie them all up to chairs. When they all wake up I punch them all in the face.  
>"You see this blood on my shirt and my hands! That's tris's! You all did that!" I shout.<br>They all just stare at me.  
>"Now I'm going to let you go, but if you ever touch tris again I will kill you" I tell them in a scary voice.<br>"Why are you letting us go?" Al asks.  
>"Because that's what tris would have done" I say sadly.<br>I then run out of the door to the infirmary.  
>"Where is she Zeke? Where can I see her?" I ask him out of breath.<br>"She's in surgery, you can see her in three hours, I'm so sorry man" Zeke says.  
>I sit down in the waiting room and there only one thing I'm thinking.<br>Tris.


	5. Chapter 5

TOBIAS POV

The doctor said I could go and sit next to Tris, she also said that she can hear me even though she is sleeping. I grab hold of her hands. I look at her, her face bruised and her stomach all black and swollen.  
>"I, I am so sorry, Tris, I, I am so sorry, I love you, I love you. Just open those beautiful eyes or say something so I can hear your beautiful voice"<br>"I, love, you" Tris says weakly.  
>"I love you too!" I shout happily and kiss Tris's forehead then shout into the hallway, "Uriah! Zeke! She's awake!"<br>Zeke and Uriah come running in. Zeke pats me on the back and Uriah runs up next to Tris.

TRIS POV

I feel so sore, weak, scared and I feel like this every time I look at my stomach and see the letter P scarred on my stomach. But then I see Tobias and I feel a little bit safer.  
>"Hey did you bring me food?" I laugh.<br>"Yeah, here you go babe" He says passing me some hospital yogurt.  
>I swallow some, but my stomach hurts too much.<br>"Are you okay?" Tobias asks holding my hand.  
>"My stomach hurts" I say weakly.<br>"Is it the yogurt I'll get something else for you too eat" Tobias says.  
>"No, it's, the scar" I sigh..<br>Tobias looks at me upset, he then kisses my cheek, then my lips.  
>"I will not let them get near you, ever" Tobias says.<br>Then Zeke walks in.  
>"Four you gotta go" he says.<br>"Tris I gotta go train the initiates but I will be back tonight, I promise" he says then leaves.  
>Zeke comes and sits down by my side.<br>"Looks like your stuck with me" he laughs.  
>Then a sad look comes on his face.<br>"Tris I did this, I could've told them that they couldn't stay, I'm so, so sorry" Zeke says upset.  
>"It, was not your fault Zeke. Don't blame yourself it wasn't you who did this to me" I say.<br>"Your right, it was me" I look at the door and see Peter standing there.  
>"Zeke get him away from me!" I shout.<br>Suddenly Uriah grabs Peters neck and swings him around and smashes him into the wall outside. He starts to kick him and scream at him. Zeke then pulls him off before he kills him.  
>"That's my best friend Peter! Don't touch her! Don't come near her or I swear to god I will kill you with my bear hands!"<br>I love Uriah, he's my bestest friend, always has been. I don't want him to get hurt, like I did.  
>Uriah the walks to my bed side and kisses me forehead.<br>"Are you okay?" He asks me.  
>I then wrap my arms around him and begin to cry. I'm not one to usually cry, but at a time like this, I think I'm aloud.<br>"It's okay Tris, I got you, your safe" Uriah repeats, "I got you everything is all right".


	6. Chapter 6

2 WEEKS LATER  
>TRIS POV<br>"I'm fine let's just go home" I say.  
>"Ok, but kiss me first" Tobias asks.<br>I run across the hospital room and kiss him passionately. God I miss being able to run, I love being out of that damn hospital bed and I'm so glad that I'm going home. I'm not afraid. When we go inside everyone is there and yell "Surprise!" I smile and laugh, Uriah comes and hugs me, then Christina, Marlene, Will, Zeke and Shauna.  
>"We're so glad your home Tris" Will says.<br>"I'm glad too" I smile "But Four and I have to go train some initiates, so, thank you but, see ya!"  
>Tobias and I leave, running and head to the training room. The initiates know what happened and know that Tobias and I are dating, but I don't really care. Until one bitch opens up her mouth.<br>"Why is Four even with you, your not even strong" She says.  
>I then run up to her and punch her in then face, only one punch and I knock her out, everyone looks in amazement.<br>"Anymore questions?" I ask.  
>"Yeah, can we see the P on your stomach?" Some girl asks.<br>I then put my hand over my stomach, covering it even though I'm wearing a shirt.  
>"Trainings off for today, tomorrow come and actually try to make me not want to kick you all out of dauntless! Leave!" Tobias shouts.<br>"You okay?" He asks me his hands holding my cheeks.  
>"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I smile and hug Tobias tightly.<br>I feel him about to let go.  
>"Don't let go" I say.<br>"I won't" Tobias smiles and pulls me in tighter.  
>"Zekes having a truth or dare night tonight, we're going" Tobias says.<br>"But" I begin to say before Tobias cuts me off.  
>"Trust me, I won't let you go, your safe"<br>I leap into his arms and kiss him passionately.  
>I love him and he loves me.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! Please leave a review of what you want to happen, what you want more of and what you think!**

I get dressed for tonight, not looking or feeling as sexy as I use to be. Tobias can tell by the sad look he gives me.

"Don't give me that look" I tell him.  
>"Tris, you shouldn't be afraid to look sexy, I will protect you, they won't touch you again" Tobias says then holds me in his arms.<br>I kiss him on the cheek, then on the lips, then we decide to go.  
>We walk in and sit down in the circle, Uriah in my left Tobias on my right.<br>"Zeke, Truth or dare?" I ask.  
>"Dare!" Zeke shouts.<br>"Go outside in the hallway and kiss the first person you see"  
>"Sure!" Zeke laughs then goes outside.<br>The first person he sees is Max, leader of Dauntless. He runs up to him, stares at him for a bit, then kisses him. He runs back and we all laugh as he rubs his hands on his lips, getting the Max off of them.  
>"Christina, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.<br>"Truth"  
>"If you weren't daring will, kiss who you would date"<br>Christina smirks and walks across the room the kisses Uriah. I honestly thought she was going to kiss Tobias.  
>"Your good" Uriah laughs.<br>"Sorry I'm taken" Christina smiles then kisses Will.  
>"Ok, Four, truth or dare?"<br>"Truth"  
>"What's your real name?" Christina smiles cheekily.<br>Tobias takes of his shirt and smiles, he knows that Christina really wants to know, but he never tells her.  
>He leans over and whispers into my ear,<br>"Do you want to go home? Watch a movie in bed? Order pizzeria and cake?"  
>I nod my head, even though I was having fun here.<br>We then leave and go home. We decide to watch Jaws. Tobias loves it and so do I. When it is done Tobias and I start kissing, he then takes my shirt off, but I stop. Seeing the 'P' on my stomach, didn't make me want to do what we were about to do.  
>"It's okay, let's just go to sleep" Tobias smiles.<br>We lay down, my head on his chest, his lips touching my forehead, my hands around his bare waist. I've never felt more safe in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I go to the kitchen and see Tobias sitting behind a plate of Bacon and pancakes and toast, another plate next to him. I smile at him.  
>"Come eat, I'm starving I've been waiting for you for ever!" Tobias laughs.<br>I laugh and go and sit down next to him and start to eat my breakfast.  
>"This is very impressive" I say with my mouth full.<br>"Max wants to see you, in an hour, you go and then come to training with the initiates, you wouldn't have missed much, just the start of knife throwing" Tobias explains.  
>"Do you know why he wants to see me?" I ask curious.<br>"No, he wouldn't tell me" Tobias answers.  
>I thank him for breakfast then go get dressed. I wear a long pair of pants and a hoodie. It's quite cold in dauntless most of the time. I kiss his cheek and tell him that I'll meet him in the training room in an hour then I leave. I knock on Max's door office.<br>"Come in Tris!" Max shouts from inside.  
>I open the door and see one empty seat, with three other seats next to it filled with Al, Eric and Peter.<br>"No way in hell am I sitting in a room filled with these ass's, sorry Max" I say and leave.  
>"Tris wait! Sit now! They want to apologise" He shouts I walk back and sit in the empty seat.<br>"Fine I'll hear what these jackasses have to say!" I say pissed.  
>"I want to say I'm sorry, for everything" they all say.<br>After half an hour of hopeless apologising, Max asks me the stupidest question.  
>"So tris, do you forgive them?" Max smiles.<br>I slap all of them in the face.  
>"Not a chance in hell will I ever forgive them" I say, pissed off.<br>I then leave the room, slamming the door behind me, then run to the training room and talk to Tobias while the initiates are throwing knifes.  
>"He made me listen to them apologise! And then he asked if I forgive them!" I laugh.<br>"So what did you say?" Tobias asks.  
>"I slapped them all in the face and said not a chance in hell" I laugh.<br>"That's awesome" Tobias laughs.  
>"How are the initiates?" I ask laughing.<br>"Most of them suck" Tobias laughs.  
>"None of them would be better than you" I smile.<br>"I haven't had to throw knifes at anyone yet, so that's good" Tobias laughs, thinking back to when he threw knifes at me.  
>"Yeah that's good" I laugh and smile.<br>We stand up straight looking all tough in front of the initiates, but really, behind us, our hands are holding each other's tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey I love the reviews! Please write more! :)**

"Go eat initiates! Good days work of training, you've impressed me! Finally!" Tobias shouts and laughs.

The initiates laugh and say goodbye then leave. We then go to eat lunch.  
>"Do you want some lunch?" Tobias asks me.<br>"Yeah sure" I say.  
>We go to our table, eat, until someone taps my shoulder.<br>"Can I see you stomach?" He says and I turn around and it's Peter.  
>I push his hand off me.<br>"Get away Peter, now" I demand.  
>"You know what I did to your stomach! Everyone knows! Tris! I love you! I love you!" He shouts, everyone in the cafeteria is now looking. He tries to grab me, he trows me onto the floor, Uriah runs to my side but Tobias starts to beat Peter.<br>They are both fighting each other but Tobias is going crazy I run and separate them. One hand on Tobias's chest another on Peter's. The whole cafeteria is silent.  
>"I love your hand on my chest" Peter smiles.<br>I then punch him and he finally falls to the floor unconscious, bleeding from what Tobias did to him. Max comes running to us.  
>"Four, you will spend two nights in the erudite jail!" He shouts everyone in the cafeteria murmurs.<br>"No you can't do that he was protecting me! Peter should be the one going!"I shout in disgust.  
>"Tris it's okay, I love you, I'll call you, Uriah look after her, don't leave her side" Tobias says.<br>"I love you too" I smile.  
>"Let's go" Max says then takes Tobias.<br>Everyone is staring at me. I look around at all of them.  
>"Stop! Go back to eating! Do something!" I shout.<br>I then run to my apartment and slam the door shut. I throw a vase into the wall, frustrated.  
>"Tris? Tris it's Uriah, let me in" Uriah says.<br>I open the door, let him in then jump into his arms and hug him tightly.  
>"I'm the biggest joke in dauntless, I'm what everybody is talking about, everyone thinks I'm weak!" I shout frustrated.<br>"Stop it Tris, you are not weak, what happened to you, you were the strongest you or anyone could be, I know your not weak, Four knows your not weak, Zeke, Will, Christina, Marlene and Shauna know you are not weak! You are not weak! You are the strongest! Now lye down with me and watch a movie" Uriah shouts.  
>"Thank you. Okay, let's watch a movie" I smile.<br>We lye down and watch the movie. But I'm only thinking about one thing.  
>Tobias.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

URIAH POV

I wake up and it's 1:00am. I see Tris sitting in a chair. She's worried about Four, I can tell, I have a six sense, the best friend sense.

"You really do love him don't you?" I smile.

"I do, but he's in jail, I can't even see him, all he was trying to do was stick up for me" Tris says frustrated.

"He knows how your feeling, Tris" I tell her.

"How! How does he know?"

"Because he loves you, he loves you and he wants to see you too because he loves you too!"

Tris smiles, then her smile turns upside down.

"When I walk down the halls I feel everyone talking about me, looking at me. Will that ever stop Uri? Because I don't think it will! I just won't to forget it but I can't when everyone and this stupid scar on my stomach reminds me of it every second of every day!" She shouts.

"Ignore them. Show them how brave you are. Ignore all of them. Forget about your stomach, it's not a P for Peter, it's a P for Power! You have the Power don't let them take that away from you!" I shout excitedly.

"You always know the right thing to say" Tris laughs.

"It's a gift alongside with my incredible good looks" I laugh.

"True" Tris chuckles.

I pat on the side of the bed next to me and she comes and lays down, I turn on the TV and we watch some cartons until Tris goes to train her initiates.

TRIS POV

"If it was my choice I would not be here with all of you because I am so not in the mood, but, I am so let's do some shooting" I instruct.

I hand out the guns and they all start shooting at the targets. Max then walks in and dismisses the initiates then he talks to me.

"Four will be home tonight, I'm sorry if you do not agree with the decision I made" Max says.

"Whatever, just bring him home Max" I say annoyed.

I walk out of the training room and go back to the apartment and set it up for when Tobias gets home. I then go shopping with Christina and buy some sexy underwear and more makeup. When I get home, I light some candles and set up a picnic on the floor, his favourite dinner, burgers and his favourite dessert, chocolate cake. I go get changed into a short tight black dress showing my curves and cleavage. Tobias deserves a night like this, were I dress sexy for him and his favourite foods. I hear a knock at the door. I open the door and smile.

"Your home"

"I'm home" Tobias says happily.


	11. Chapter 11

"That dinner was amazing Tris, what's for dessert?" He asks me smiling.

He knows what it is.

"Chocolate cake" I smile.

Tobias cheers then takes a piece of cake and eats it. When he is done I lean over to him and start to kiss him, I take his shirts of and he takes of mine. I'm so glad I brought a sexy bra for tonight. We then move this to the bed.

"I love you" Tobias says.

"I love you too" I smile.

We then continue to kiss

I wake up my bare body against Tobias's.

"Morning gorgeous" I smile.

"Morning sexy" he laughs.

We then start to kiss again but Zeke walks in.

"Nice!" Zeke says proud.

Uriah then walks around the corner.

"What? Wait? EW! No! She's my friend! Yuck! Covering my eyes!" Uriah shouts.

I hide under the sheets.

"Oh my god" I sigh.

Tobias laughs.

"Get lost guys, meet us in the pit in five minutes" Tobias laughs.

I hear the door shut. I then playfully punch Tobias's shoulder.

"I told you to lock the door so this wouldn't happen!" I say.

Tobias just laughs.

I get out of bed and get changed, so does Tobias then we walk to the pit.

"Today's the day off, we can go where ever we want, why don't we all go into the city" Tobias says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we can" Zeke laughs.

We all laugh then start to run to the train then jump on. I sort of miss the city, but I also don't, it reminds me of my parents who left me when I was a baby and it reminds me of Tobias's horrible father. We go in and walk around erudite, just walking around scaring them with our black, dark clothes. I suddenly fall, a unspeakable pain rushes through my stomach. Uriah comes by my side.

"Tris what's wrong?" He asks me.

"I, I don't know, I need to go to a hospital" I say to him.

"Where's the hospital?" Tobias shouts.

All the erudite ignore us. It's because we are dauntless.

"I said where's the hospital!" Tobias demands for an answer.

No one does.

"Four, we'll have to go back to dauntless" Uriah says out of hope.

Tobias pick me up and carries me to the train, then into dauntless, he puts me on the bed, they give me something for the pain, the unspeakable pain, but it's gone, only, though, because I've fallen unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up hearing the beeping of my heart monitor. I see Tobias by my side.  
>"Tobias what's wrong with me?" I ask scared.<br>"Your, your pregnant Tris" Tobias smiles in happiness.  
>I wait to sink it in then I smile so bright, It could have been the sun.<br>"But wait, why did it hurt? What's wrong with our baby" I ask scared.  
>"Now when you hear this, I want you to be calm" Tobias says.<br>"What, is, wrong?" I say angrily.  
>"The knife that Peter cut you with, had some thing on it and it's making the baby sick" Tobias explains.<br>I then jump out of bed and run into the hallway, Peter just happens to be there.  
>"Tris, beautiful" Peter shouts.<br>I run up to him and punch him in the face, then kick him on his side.  
>"You hurt my baby! You hurt, my baby!" I scream.<br>"Tris, Tris! It's okay" Tobias says.  
>He holds me in his arms and I cry. I'm pregnant and my baby is hurting, I can't do anything about it. Peter is about to say something but Uriah cuts him off and tells him to get lost.<p>

I sit back in my bed when the doctor comes in. The doctor then says that I've lost the baby. The baby I had for less then 24 hours but who I loved so very much. When she leaves I turn to Tobias, I see a tear drop down his cheek, I've never seen him cry, not until now.  
>"Peter did this. You would've been an amazing mother. We would've been an amazing family. Peter did this" Tobias says.<br>"Tobias, I love you and I loved this baby, but please, just forget about Peter and hold me, hold me and don't let me go" I cry.  
>"Of course" Tobias smiles and climbs into the hospital bed with me and holds me tightly.<br>Tobias would have been an amazing father.


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to that ilovedonuts21 for your reviews and a special thanks to **lalalalalataz **for that lovely review you wrote! You writing that makes me want to write more! Thank you everyone who is reading my book and I hope your all enjoying it! Please leave more reviews! :)**

I watch as Tobias packs my things to leave the hospital. He's still upset, I cants blame him, I'm heartbroken. But seeing him, makes me feel so much better. As we walk home, both not saying anything, he opens the door and I see rose petals in the circle of a love heart and candles lit everywhere, fairy lights dangling from the ceiling and chocolate cake in the corner at a beautifully set table. Tobias lifts me into the love heart of petals.  
>"Tris, the first time I saw you, I felt something. I felt a rush. I didn't think I knew what was at the time, but I do know what it was, all along I knew that deep down inside I loved you, I love you. You are the strongest, bravest, smartest, selfless, truthful and peaceful person I have ever met. Being with you, makes me happier. Seeing you smile, makes me smile. Hearing you laugh, makes me laugh. Touching your skin, makes me feel safe. Kissing your lips, makes it feel like the world has stopped. You are my one and you are my only. Will you marry me?"<br>I freeze, I'm young, he's young. But that doesn't even matter. I love him and he loves me! I love him and he loves me!  
>"Yes!" I shout.<br>Tobias smiles and puts the ring on my finger then lifts me up and kisses me in the air as he spins me around. He then brings me over to the table and sits me down.  
>"Chocolate cake" I smile.<br>"It's our thing" Tobias laughs.  
>"I can't believe you did all of this, I am the luckiest girl in the world" I smile and kiss Tobias.<br>"No I'm the luckiest guy on the earth for getting you as my wife, now let's eat this cake because it looks so damn good!" Tobias laughs.  
>We both chuckle then eat our cake and he's right it is so damn good. We then both hop into bed and snuggle up to eat other, we watch our favourite movie, Jaws. This was the most perfect night. With the most perfect person.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up. A ring on my finger. With my fiancé lying down next to me. I go get dress then then kiss him on the lips.

"I'm going to meet Uriah, I'll see you at training, love you" I whisper into his ear.

"Have fun" He says half a sleep.

I then open and shut the door very quietly. I run to the pit and see Uriah standing there.

"Took your time! Now, show me the ring" Uriah laughs rolling his eyes because he knew I was bust to.

"Here" I smile.

I show him my ring and he smiles. He's like twin, he knows how I feel, before I even do.

"Your happy right? With Four?" Uriah asks.

"I'm extremely happy, he's the one Uriah, he's the one" I smile.

"Good, I'm happy for you Tris" Uriah smiles.

I hug him tightly then I hear a clapping in the background, Zeke.

"I honestly thought Four was going to freak and back down, good on him! He loves you Tris just as much as you love him, I'm happy for you guys!" Zeke laughs.

"Group hug!" Uriah laughs.

We all squeeze together. I then hear someone clear their throat. Eric. I walk up to him, standing a couple of inches away from his face.

"I'm not afraid of you Eric" I say strongly. I then punch him in the face.

"Bitch" Eric says pissed then punches me in the stomach.

Uriah and Zeke runs towards him but I turn around and hold them back. Eric then walks away.

"Tris are you okay?" Zeke asks.

"I'm fine, none of you tell Four about this, okay?" I tell them.

"But Tris" Uriah says.

"No, do not tell him, promise you won't!" I demand them both.

"Tris! Your stomach" Uriah says.

I look at my stomach and it's bleeding.

"I'm going to take you to the infirmary, Uriah is going to go train initiates, we won't tell Four anything, we promise, we love you Tris" Zeke explains.

"Okay, let's go" I nod in agreement.

Zeke straps his and with mine and we walk to the infirmary. One the way, we pass Eric, I quickly cover my stomach, but he realises that I did that. He walks over to us, Zekes grip on my arm immediately going tighter.

"Show me your stomach and I won't do anything to any of you, or Four" Eric smirks.

He knows that I don't want him to hurt Tobias. I take my arm off and he sees my stomach and the blood.

""Figures. You see Tris, you break easily, your like a glass vase, if it drops, even from the tinniest height, it breaks. You might just have a scar now, but I will break you" Eric states.

"Time to back off Eric" Zeke says and pushes him out of our way.

We then begin walking again.

"Are you okay?" Zeke asks.

"Not a word about this to Four" I say, trying to stay strong.

"O-Okay" Zeke stutters.

"Not. A. Word." I say, my heart breaking, you could say, it was breaking like a vase.


	15. Chapter 15

I quickly had my stomach being out a bandage on it. I quickly walk to the training room and get here just in time. Tobias looks at me worried, I give him a happy look back and he returns with an unsure look. We then both stand in front of all of the initiates.

"Today is you last lesson, you all have made it through to Dauntless. You have lost some friends along the way, but now you are all in, you are into dauntless" Four shouts.

They all cheer and Tobias and I clap for them, we're happier then they are because we now have holidays. They all leave cheering, roaring. Tobias then grabs me and swings me around and kisses me.

"Hello wifey!" Tobias laughs.

"Hey hubby"

"Why don't you say we grab some breakfast then go home, invite Zeke and Uriah over?" Tobias suggest.

"Sounds awesome" I smile.

As we walk over to the cafeteria, I sit down next to Uriah, Four goes and gets us some lunch.

"You are not a vase!" Uriah says.

"You told him Zeke!" I shout.

"He's my brother!" Zeke complains.

"Shy, Fours coming" I say.

Tobias walks over and puts my tray in front of me and his down. Eric then walks past but comes back.

"Hey Tris, how's your stomach? I saw you and Zeke in the infirmary! What happened?" Eric asks, pretending he doesn't know what happened.

Tobias gives me an angry look, Eric just walks away.

"What happened?" Tobias asks worryingly.

"Nothing just some of my stitches came out, I'm fine" I smile.

Zeke and Uriah nod along.

Tobias nods his head. We all then walk back to our apartment. As we begin to sit down, about to drink and play truth or dare. Someone bangs on the door.

"Why don't you ask Zeke and Uriah how Tris really hurt her stomach! Maybe you should know what she really is!" Eric shouts through the door.

Before we can open it he is gone, Tobias stands up mad.

"What is he talking about?" Tobias asks.

"Tris stood up to Eric and told him that she's not afraid of him, then she punched him, then he called her a bitch and punched her stomach, then she bleed, then Zeke took her to the infirmary, then Eric called her a vase and said that she may have scars now but that he is going to break her" Uriah blurts out, speaking fast.

"Why wouldn't you tell me Tris!" Tobias shouts.

"Because I didn't want you to worry!" I yell.

"When someone threatens my wife I should know straight away! I'm leaving!" Tobias shouts.

"Where?" I ask.

"To pay Eric a visit" Tobias says.

"Please, don't do anything stupid" I plead.

"He threatened you, I will do what I feel is needed, I love you" Tobias says then slams the door shut.


	16. Chapter 16

We've been searching for Tobias. Uriah, Zeke and I. For six hours we have been searching for my fiancé. Then finally, we found him.  
>"Tris! Don't look" Zeke shouts.<br>I immediately turn around and see Tobias lying on the floor, a knife in his stomach, a pool of blood surrounding him. I scream and run to him.  
>"No! Wake up! I'm hear now! Wake up! I told you not to do anything stupid! Wake up! I love you! Wake up!" I cry.<br>Zeke then picks him up and runs him to the infirmary with Uriah. But I stay when I hear footsteps, I turn around and see Eric, Al and Peter all only with a couple of bruises.  
>"I'm not going to fight you, but if Four doesn't live, and we don't get to have our wedding and get married and have kids, I will kill, every single one of you, I will make it slow and painful. But for now, I'm not going to fight you. But when I do, I certainly, will not be afraid. And. I am not a vase, I'm a solider" I say strongly, tears still coming down from my face.<br>I turn around then sprint to the infirmary and run to Zeke.  
>"Where is he? Where is he?" I shout.<br>"He's going to surgery, Tris, it's okay, it's all going to be okay" Zeke repeats in a soothing voice then holds me tightly.  
>I start to cry in his arms then he moves me into Uriah's arms. Uriah strokes my head with his and then we move and sit down, Uriah still holding me.<p>

It's been an hour and I've calmed down. I look over to Zeke, he's worried, Tobias is his best friend, they are like brothers. I made him lie to his brother. I walk over and stand next to Zeke.  
>"I'm sorry I made you lie to him. He's going to be okay" I smile.<br>"I know. He'll be okay. He will be okay" Zeke smiles.  
>"He needs to wake up" I say.<br>"He will" Zeke says nodding his head.  
>A doctor then walks towards me.<br>"You can go into his room now, surgery went smoothly he will be fine"  
>I hug Zeke with happiness then go and sit next to Tobias.<br>"You have to wake up Tobias, you are my one, you are the one. We will get married, you will look so handsome. I love you, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you and I will. We will. That's why you need to wake up Tobias. I'm pregnant"


	17. Chapter 17

Tobias opens his eyes.  
>"Your pregnant?" He asks weakly.<br>"Yes, yes I am" I laugh and smile and kiss Tobias passionately on his lips.  
>"I love you" Tobias smiles.<br>"I love you too"  
>Zeke then comes into the room.<br>"Four. I'm glad your awake man" Zeke says then bro hugs Tobias.  
>We all just sit and talk for a while. Then Zeke goes home at dinner and I hop into Tobias hospital bed and I look at him in his dreamy eyes. He then moves his hand onto my stomach. I put my hand on top of his.<br>"Do you want a girl or boy?" I ask him.  
>"A girl, who is just like you, beautiful and strong" Tobias answers.<br>"I want a boy, just like you, strong and brave and intelligent" I smile.  
>We lean over to each other's lips and kiss each other passionately. I fall asleep in Tobias's arms. This baby will be the luckiest baby to have Tobias as his dad. He or she will be lucky to have me as their mum because I will not let anyone hurt my baby.<p>

It's been a month and I am starting to get a bit big, today, Tobias is leaving the hospital. He could sprint and jump three weeks ago but they had to keep him here. As we leave the hospital, I stop Tobias just for a second.  
>"I want to get married" I smile.m<br>"We are getting married" Tobias laughs.  
>"I know but, I want to get married now, tomorrow" I smile.<br>"Really, you don't want, a big wedding?" Tobias asks.  
>"I want a wedding with our closest friends, I want a wedding were I'm not completely huge! I want to marry you as soon as I can. I want a wedding tomorrow, if that's okay with you?" I ask.<br>"Of course it is, I have being thinking the exact same thing" Tobias laughs.  
>He picks me up and swings me around then kisses me on my lips passionately. We walk back to our apartment, in each other's arms. I see Eric leaning against our front door.<br>"Tobias don't do anything" I whisper.  
>"Tris, Four, child" Eric says disgusted.<br>"Just, leave Eric, just leave" I say annoyed.  
>"We'll talk later" Eric smiles then leaves.<br>I open the door and Tobias and I jump onto the bed and start to make out, then we watch Jaws, we kiss a bit more, then, I feel the baby kick.  
>"Tobias!" I shout excitedly.<br>"What?" Tobias asks.  
>I put his hand on my stomach and he feels the baby kick, he smiles, like a little kid when they get there presents on Christmas.<br>"That's amazing! That's, that's our baby!" Tobias shouts proud.  
>I lean over and kiss him so passionately, he's so happy. If he's happy, I'm happy.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**sorry it's a bit short. Hope you guys are enjoying my book! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Please review more! **

I put my white dress on. My hair out. Flowers in my hand. Uriah, Zeke and Tobias are waiting for me at the altar. At least I thought they were, Zeke then comes and a tear drops down his cheek.  
>"Zeke what's wrong?" I ask.<br>"Nothing, you are just so beautiful, Tris will you let me do the honour of walking you down the aisle?" Zeke asks.  
>"Of course! The honour is all mine" I smile.<br>Zeke wraps his arm around mine. The music starts and we walk. I see Tobias standing at the altar, he looks so handsome, he smiles at me. A beautiful smile. A tear drops down my face.  
>"Shit my makeups gonna get ruined" I whisper to Zeke.<br>Zeke chuckles and says, "You'll still look beautiful."  
>Zeke kisses my cheek then let's me go and Tobias takes my hands. Zeke then stands behind Tobias, Uriah standing behind me. We do the normal beginning of a ceremony, now the vows. Tobias goes first.<br>"Tris, I love you. Ever since I first saw you jump from that roof into that net, your eyes, so strong. You looked so scared but so excited at the same time you told me you were pregnant. The time you sat in the hospital with me and said all those beautiful things about me and the time I did the same to you. I can't wait to have more times with you in our future, we will be together forever. I love you" Tobias smiles then places the ring on my finger. My turn.  
>"I love you. You make me feel whole. Without you, I don't like who I am, without you I am not truly myself. You are going to be a great father, to our son" I smile.<br>"Wait, we're having a boy?" Tobias smiles.  
>"We're having a boy" I laugh.<br>I then place the ring on Tobias's finger and we say our promises, then when it's time to kiss the bride, Tobias kisses me. The most passionate, beautiful, indescribable, kiss I have ever had. I grab his hand and we walk back down the aisle into our apartment. Flower petals everywhere, candles lit, the bed set with chocolate cake and jaws ready to play. We sit and watch Jaws, the whole time, Tobias's hand on my stomach everyone and then kissing my bump and talking to our son. Our son. We're going to have a son. We have a son. I am married and I have a son.


	19. Chapter 19

Tobias and I go for our monthly check up. We keep saying everything's fine but honestly, I think that I'm a bit too big for a month. The doctor comes back in.  
>"Tris I have some news that will explain your size and how we got the sex of the baby so soon. We are sorry to have caused you pain when we said that your baby had died when you came in three months ago, because we were incorrect. The baby you are carrying now is the same baby you were carrying then, we are deeply sorry for our mistake, you may leave when you wish" The doctor then leaves.<br>Tobias smiles. He hugs me tightly and whispers into my ear,  
>"I will not let anything else happen to our baby, I promise, I love you and I love you too, son" he says kissing my stomach.<br>On our walk home I stop of at the shops and get some baby clothes. I walk into a store and see everything perfect, baby toys, bright baby clothes, then, a dark horrible object, Eric. He begins to walk over to me and I quickly text Tobias SOS.  
>"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, but just, tell Four his fathers here" Eric smiles.<br>Eric knows Tobias father because he is part of dauntless leader ship.  
>"What? Why?" I ask.<br>"To see you" Eric smiles.  
>I get mad. I don't know if he's just messing with me or not. Then, I see Marcus, walking towards Eric, then patting him on the back.<br>"You stay away from him!" I shout at Marcus.  
>"No, you stay away from him tramp! I don't want him to be a father! Stay away from him!" Marcus demands.<br>Marcus then straps his hands around my throat and begins to choke me, but not a minute before Tobias runs in and he drops his grip. I fall onto the ground and watch Eric and Marcus walk away. Tobias holds me tightly.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" Tobias repeats. Traumatised seeing his father who beat him till he was sixteen now chocking his pregnant wife.<br>"He came to see me, called me a tramp and said that he doesn't want you to be a father" I explain.  
>"He is not going to see you, not again, you are certainly not a tramp and I don't care if he doesn't want me to be a father because I am one and I'm going to make sure I'm a damn good one!" Tobias laughs.<br>I slide my body back into his arms and let him hold me. He stokes my hair and kisses my forehead. We then decide to buy our baby some new clothes and toys. We brought to adorable t-shirts. One that says I love my mommy and another that says I love my daddy. I only wish Tobias and I had matching t-shirts that said how much we love our baby.


	20. Chapter 20

Tobias and I decide to go talk to Max, to see why Marcus is really here in dauntless for.  
>"I can't tell you that" Max sighs.<br>"Why not? He choked my wife!" Tobias shouts.  
>"I know and I'm sorry, I have to go, goodbye Four, Tris" Max apologises then leaves the room.<br>Tobias is mad, he begins to sift through Max's desk.  
>"What are you doing?" I ask quietly.<br>"Trying to find out why Marcus is here!" Tobias says frustrated.  
>Suddenly Max storms in.<br>"Four! What are you doing get away from my desk now! You are to spend a night in the dauntless jail in the roof!" Max demands.  
>Two guards come and grab Tobias. I walk behind him shouting at Max. Marcus stands in front of Tobias.<br>"Don't worry, I'll look after your wife" Marcus laughs.  
>Tobias turns around and looks at my, his eyes filled with fear. Luckily he sees Zeke, the only other person who knows the truth about what Marcus has done and who he is.<br>"Zeke! Tris, don't let Marcus touch her!" Tobias shouts as he turns around the corner. Marcus begins to walk towards me, but then Zeke strikes him in the head with a plate and he falls to the ground.  
>"Hate him. He deserves that." Zeke laughs.<br>I laugh and walk my big, pregnant body over to Zeke and attach his arms with mine. We walk to the cafeteria and get some dinner. I just eat cake, chocolate cake, a lot of it.  
>Zeke walks me home.<br>"I'm going to stay the night" Zeke says and comes into the apartment.  
>"You don't have to stay Zeke" I laugh.<br>"I know, but Four would have wanted me too" Zeke smiles.  
>I nod. It's true. We go to bed. Zeke sleeps on the floor. Suddenly I hear Zeke screaming and shouting, then a hand goes around my mouth.<br>"Don't say anything or I'll kill you baby" the hooded man says, a knife on my belly.  
>He arries me out into the hallway then locks the door behind us, Zeke won't be able to get out. My kidnapper takes off his mask, it's Marcus. Next thing I know I am hit in the head with a hard metal object. Now unconscious.<p>

ZEKE POV

He took Tris, this is all my fault. A fire begins to start, I run to the door. It's locked.  
>I scream for help but no one answers. The fires starting to get hot. I keep on screaming, when finally Uriah kicks the door down and gets me out, then puts our the fire with the extinguisher. He runs back to me.<br>"What the hell happened?" Uriah asks.  
>"Marcus came, he took Tris, then locked me in and the fire started, I was meant to be looking after her" I say guilty.<br>"Zeke, dude, this isn't your fault, we're going to get her back, don't worry" Uriah says.


	21. Chapter 21

**sorry this chapters a bit small! but thanks for all the new followers! love you all!**

It has been three months. Tris has being taken for three months, her due date is today. I don't know if she's alive, or dead. I have being searching for her, so has Zeke and Uriah. We have looked everywhere, Amity, Candor, Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless. Zeke then comes running towards me.  
>"The trains!" Zeke shouts excited.<br>"The only place we haven't looked, the trains! Let's go now!" I shout.  
>Zeke, Uriah and I all jump on the last carriage. I move first, she's not in the second. I then hear a scream, Tris. I see her through the window, shes in the third carriage, she's in labour. Marcus is crouching down in front of her, a gun at his side.<br>"I will not push this baby out for you to take him and kill him!" She cries.  
>She needs to push. I storm in and grab Marcus. I throw him into the wall, he gets up quickly but I punch him and kick him till he falls to the ground and doesn't get back up. I run down to Tris's side and kiss her lips passionately and romantically.<br>"Tobias I need to push" she says scared.  
>"It's okay, I'm here now, let's do this" I smile.<br>I crouch down, she begins to push, I see his head, then his face, then...  
>"Tris, it's a girl!" I laugh.<br>Once she's done pushing I pick up the baby and wrap her in my jacket. I go over to Tris's, wipe the blood off of our new baby girl and put her in Tris's hands.  
>"She's beautiful" Tris cries.<br>"She truly is" I say, a tear dropping down my check.  
>Zeke and Uriah come over and kiss Tris's forehead. They then jump. Tris, baby and I stay on the train for a while. Just holding our precious baby girl I'm our hands. I'm so happy to be holding Tris and I'm so happy she's holding our baby. We're a family. Tobias, Tris and baby Emma. We decided to chose Emma because it means whole, and as soon as we both saw Emma, we felt whole, we were a whole family, we are a whole family.<p> 


End file.
